Dirty Dozen (series)
The Dirty Dozen series is a collaborative series of Online Reality Games based on the reality-based competition show Big Brother History 2002-2005 Big Brother: Dirty Dozen originally premiered in 2002 on Proboards and AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) which ran for six seasons until the series ended in 2005. Much of those seasons were played using the rules introduced in the second season of Big Brother (U.S.) which involved a Head of Household competition, nominations and eviction voting without a Power of Veto. Many of the original websites and forums have since been taken down. 2016 Revival The series was officially revived in August 2016 after departing from assisting a Survivor-based ORG series from 2011-2016. The format of the game employs the use of the Power of Veto and a recurring endgame twist; Ultimatum. The series ran for four seasons with each instalment reflecting different elements of social engineering and variations of common tropes within Big Brother. The revival series went on a short hiatus in March 2018. Accelerated Summer (2018) Due to scheduling availability after Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 4, the series changed the duration of future games in May 2018 from a six week period to a three night event known as the Accelerated Summer. The format of the game still uses rules used in the 2016 revival but is broken down similar to the Live Night events. The winners of each season will receive a cash prize. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests," take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots for this season will have their memory wall photo edited based on the theme of the Head of Household challenge. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Seasons : : A tie occurred and per the rules of Dirty Dozen the finalist who places third will cast the deciding vote to win the season.